Debris
by Isabel0329
Summary: Edward has a most unlikely fantasy fulfilled after Bella gets dirt inside the Volvo after a well-planned hike. Rated M cause I'm paranoid.


Note: Goddess divine Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I just borrow the characters. If I owned them, I'd never let Edward come out and play.

Summary: Edward has a most unlikely fantasy fulfilled after Bella gets dirt inside the Volvo after a well-planned hike.

**Debris**

Up. Down. Up. Down.

Left. Right. Left. Right.

The view was stunning. Absolutely stunning.

No vista in the world or no master painting in the Louvre could compare to this. I have seen much in my many years, but nothing as breathtakingly magnificent as this.

I was frozen where I stood out of her view in the forest, simply frozen to this spot. No force in the world could have moved me at this point.

One problem: she was done. Bella was done.

My thoughts were screaming at her, _No! I think you missed a spot! Right there next to the gas pedal! Please keep going!_

But even with all of my wishing and hoping, she was finished. The show was over.

For now.

I had to see another viewing, another chance at the spectacular that had just unfolded before my eyes. One time was not enough.

If Bella was my heroin, this was my crack.

I don't know what it was, but these last few months, _hell,_ these last two years, I've been slipping. First it was her blood, but lately her body was a much more pressing need. Especially when it was _pressing_ right up against me.

Oh, god. Her pressing against me. Bella's warm little body up against mine, wiggling herself closer. My hands around her waist, so delightfully close to straying downward to the object of my fantasy. Her slender fingers weaving through my hair, pulling it tightly and sending chills down my spine. Her hot breathe on my neck with my mouth so close to that coursing ambrosia in her neck. I may not want to drink it, but that doesn't mean I don't want to inhale it's delectable aroma.

The thought alone did it to me. I didn't even need for Bella to actually be next to me, though that certainly helped. A lot. More than words can describe. In any language.

And this show that had just ended wasn't helping.

I needed to see it again. And I knew just how.

That night, my plan started.

"Bella, I have a question for you," I asked innocently.

She turned her body to face me. We were laying in bed, _our _bed, before Bella fell asleep. I had precious minutes between the time drowsiness fell upon her and when she actually slid into her deep slumber.

"Mmmm, yeah?" she answered hazily. Apparently, sleep was coming faster than usual tonight. Must be all the work she did today, I thought, amused with myself.

"Would you like to go for a hike tomorrow? It's going to be a nice day and I wouldn't want you cramped up in this musty old house," I replied.

"It's not musty …" she trailed off, her beautiful eyelids slipping down.

I waited a moment before speaking, too enthralled with the view of Bella's almost sleeping form. Finally, I realized she didn't answer me.

"Bella, you didn't answer my question. Would you like to go for a hike tomorrow?"

"Hike? Yeah, sure. As long as it's with you," she slurred her words slightly. She wove her fingers tighter through into the shirt I was wearing and pulled herself closer to my chest.

"Of course it's with me, silly Bella," I chuckled at her answer. Always with me, never another.

Bella's breathing deepened and she steadily drifted away to sleep.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and settled in for a long night. One night closer to fulfilling another showing of the delectable showing I'd witnessed today.

The hike the next day was long and tough. Bella labored through every step, sometimes cursing herself for agreeing to another hike. She stumbled frequently, the toe of her hiking boot grazing a tree root. Of course, I would catch her before she fell. I had promised myself long ago, I would never let her fall again. Never again would her knees be marred by the ground. I had other plans for those knees.

On several occasions during the hike I led Bella through muddy parts of the forest. Of course, this would inevitably lead to debris getting stuck in the mud in her shoe treads, but that wasn't a care of mine. Just another part in my plan actually.

"Are we almost done yet, Edward? I'm running out of energy here. It's been a really long day," Bella panted. Her chest was rising and falling so steadily, so evenly, I could barely pull my eyes away to answer her question.

"Of course we are. We're just a few hundred feet away from the car," I answered quickly.

We rounded another corner, and sure enough the Volvo was sitting right there waiting for us. I swiftly picked Bella up in my arms and set her in the passenger seat before she had time to think.

"Woooo, Edward. I can walk you know," Bella said in a huff. A clump of hair had come loose from one of Bella's signature ponytails and I raised my finger to safely tuck it behind her perfect ear.

Once secured, I ran my fingers down her jaw, that beautiful jaw that captured my attention when she moved it. Bella's eyes closed at my movement, her enjoyment plainly written on her face.

"Oh, I know. You just mentioned you were tired, so I thought I'd help you into the car," I whispered. No need to tell her this was part of my plan.

Bella reopened her eyes, both to my disappointment and my relief. Disappointment because her face was always so beautiful when she closed her eyes to my touch. Relief because I could see her luscious chocolate-colored eyes that always pulled me in, hypnotizing me into incoherence half the time.

"Okay, fine. But I'm walking on my own two feet for the rest of the day, deal?" she huffed again. I could tell she wasn't really irritated with me. Bella could never be truly mad at me.

"Anything you want, love. Anything," I agreed, clicking my seatbelt into it's restraint.

Sure enough, the sun was steadily setting behind the trees as we made our way back to the house. Alice had convinced Charlie that Bella needed to stay over, again, to finish wedding details.

Oh, how I loved Alice for her "sleepovers" she always managed to get Charlie to agree to.

When we finally pulled up to the house, my beautiful Bella was soundly asleep in the passenger sleep. Her eyes fluttered when I carefully opened the car door to wake her. Of course, I could have just carried her up into our room without waking her, but then my plan would be thwarted again. And I was not letting it be thwarted.

"Bella? We're home. You need to wake up," I softly spoke. Leaning in close to her angel-like face, I let my nose graze alone her jaw line and this caused her eyes to open slightly.

"Edward?" she mumbled. Oh, how cute she was when she was first awoken. Groggy and confused.

"Yes?"

Finally pulling her eyelids open completely, Bella's gaze fell upon her feet on the floor of the Volvo.

There, upon the grey floor mat, was a large mess of leaves and other various forest debris. Bella's shoes had tracked them into the car from our hike. Exactly as I had planned her to.

"Oh! Your car!" she exclaimed.

"It's not a problem," I tried to sound as even as possible. Her thoughts were going exactly where I wanted her to.

"But I got your car dirty! I'm so sorry!" her eyes were wide in apology, tears swimming on the edges. Before they could fall, my lips planted firmly on hers to ease her worries. They were simply unfounded, but no need for her to know that.

"I'll clean it! I promise!" she whispered when I released her lips. Without warning, a wide yawn escaped Bella's lips. Her soft, beautiful lips.

"How about you do that tomorrow?" I said. "You need your sleep after our long day today."

Another yawn. "Okay."

Every step, every piece was falling into place.

Bella's eyelids were beginning to droop again and I carefully undid her from her seatbelt and drew her up into my arms. I walked her into the house and past the family in the living room.

Alice was curled up next to Jasper on the couch and she gave me a strange look when our eyes met.

_Seriously, I'm beginning to get freaked out by some of the things I see. Can you two jut do it already? But she'll be dressed like you want in the morning,_ she thought. Amusement colored every word.

The corners of her mouth turned up into a sneaky smile that I only knew meant she'd seen everything I had planned already.

I couldn't help chuckle though. This one was relatively tame in comparison to some more _extravagant_ thoughts I'd had.

Before long, Bella was resting comfortably in our bed with her back to my chest. Right where I always longed for her to be. Right where I always wanted her to be.

The morning came too slowly once again. Several times Bella moaned out a breathy "Edward!" before quieting.

She was too good. Even in her sleep she knew how to please me. Someday, I vowed, I'd repay her for the countless nights she'd brought pleasure to my existence by moaning my name. But the repayment wouldn't be when she was sleeping, that's for sure.

When Bella finally woke I carefully extracted myself from her arms, much to my discontent. Alice had a part to play and I wouldn't get in the way.

I was out shuffling around the Volvo when Bella came down to meet me. Sure enough, Alice had played her part. And played it well.

Bella was wearing the most spectacular outfit I'd ever seen her wear. Any other moment, any other day, I would have frozen on the spot and my jaw would have fallen open at the sight.

She was wearing a camisole and skirt. Yes, a camisole and skirt. But this was no ordinary set of clothing. The camisole was deep navy with crème-colored lace edges and a neckline that dipped dangerously low in front. The skirt was short, much shorter than Bella had ever worn. It was denim and barely covered half of her creamy pale thighs.

Oh, god. She looked positively sinful. I had to consciously hold myself back from slamming her body into the side of the Volvo and taking her right there, wedding be damned.

_Edward! Don't you dare! You set this whole thing up, now see it through!_ I heard Alice's thoughts laugh at me from inside the house.

She knew me too well. Alice always did.

I smiled Bella's favorite smile at her and immediately I saw the tension in her shoulders release. What could she possibly be tense about? I wondered.

"You look lovely today. Simply lovely," I quietly said.

"You like it? I told Alice it was too much considering I'm going to clean your car and all, but she said it's supposed to be warm today and insisted," Bella innocently said. Her eyes fell to the floor, she clasped her hands behind her and rubbed her sandaled toe into the floor of the garage.

But her hands like that … oh, my. It caused her to jut her chest out farther. Oh, so closer to me.

Words eluded me. I simply couldn't form them.

"Edward?" Bella brought her face up, searching for a reply.

"It's fine," I squeaked out. My voice broke on the last word. Smooth, I thought amused with myself.

Bella shot an eyebrow up, obviously noting my reaction. A corner of her mouth turned up, smirking at me. Such a tease, that girl was.

"So where's the vacuum? I feel really bad about getting all that gunk in there," she stated firmly.

Still at a loss, I pointed to the contraption I'd laid out on the work bench. I watched Bella walk over to it and pick it up with her delicate fingers. Every time I thought of those fingers, I couldn't help but think of other more pleasurable things she could do with those fingers. More sinful things.

I shook my head. Another place, another time. This show is just for me.

By now Bella had plugged in the car vacuum and opening the passenger door to the Volvo.

It was time for me to take my seats for the show. My place awaited me.

I silently positioned myself behind Bella, a few feet back for optimal viewing. As I had predicted, the view was spectacular.

Bella took the vacuum hose in her hand and began swiping it across the floor's carpet.

Up. Down. Up. Down.

Left. Right. Left. Right.

But that wasn't the spectacular part.

It was the way she moved her body. Each motion of her arm was mimicked by her hips. Swaying back and forth, she moved in synch with the rhythm. And her beautiful rear would follow the pattern of her hips.

Up. Down. Side to side.

If I thought her eyes were hypnotizing, this new attraction in front of me was indescribable. And the best part? When she bent over like this, I could barely see the beautiful underwear Alice had chosen for her. Or rather, I'd chosen for her and Alice had seen in her vision. They were crème-colored with black lace edging. The same crème color as on her camisole.

It wasn't a full show. I couldn't see all of them, but it was just enough. Just enough to satiate my fantasy and show me exactly what I'd been hoping for.

My jaw fell open watching this show.

Up. Down. Up. Down.

Left. Right. Left. Right.

My head began to bob right along with Bella's backside, matching the movement. She'd move, I'd move.

A low moan escaped me, but thankfully was concealed by the loud hum of the vacuum. How gloriously thankful I was of that annoying buzzing. If Bella knew I was enjoying this even the slightest or even knew I was in the position to see her like this, she would be eternally embarrassed. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she found out.

Those same small moans kept coming out of me, unabated. Over and over they fell from my lips, only growing louder by the minute.

I must have been too mesmerized by the show because suddenly the vacuum noise was no longer covering the now growls tumbling from my mouth.

The sudden realization sent a hand clamping over my mouth, knowing full well Bella heard it.

My eyes grew wide with terror when Bella's body froze. Slowly, she turned to face me and I expected for her face to match my terror.

But it didn't.

That same smirk as before was plastered across her mouth, her eyes narrowed on me.

"Enjoying the show, Mr. Cullen?" she cooed. Her voice was low and an emotion I knew all too well was thickly covering it. Lust.

Did she really just say that? Bella? My Bella? Did she … just … say that?

"Well, are you?"

Oh, she did. She did say that.

But I couldn't form a response, words eluding me for the second time in the day already. All I could do was nod my answer.

To my great surprise, Bella wiggled her backside seductively. Up. Down. Side-to-side.

This time a groan came out, much louder than any of my previous noises.

Perfection. That's what she was. Sheer perfection.

Bella stood up and pulled her skirt down, the deep smirk still on her face. She turned to walk towards me, her steps carefully measured and slow. Stalking her prey: me.

This show was a bonus. I hadn't expected this when I'd began planning this, but I sure wasn't going to turn it down.

She didn't stop walking until she was right in front of me. Pressing against me. Her breasts pushed up against my chest.

Up. Down. Up. Down. They moved with her breathing and my eyes here firmly glued to them.

Bella never did what I expected her to do and this was no different. She grabbed my hands from my sides and slid her own hands to encircle my wrists. My thoughts began to swirl in a thousand different directions she could possibly take this.

But I let her lead me. That's how it always was.

Slowly, carefully, she brought my hands around her back and down towards her backside.

Oh, god.

My breath caught in my throat and if I could have, I probably would have passed out at this point.

"You like my butt?" Bella whispered seductively in my ear.

I nodded mutely, my jaw still open in shock.

And then she did it.

She firmly placed both of my hands under her skirt, with nothing between my fingers and her bare skin except the thin fabric of her underwear.

And then she rubbed.

Oh, god. She rubbed her ass with my hands.

I couldn't stop the moan that flew out of me. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, which conveniently fell backwards.

She was so soft. So deliciously soft.

And warm. Enticingly warm.

"Edward?" she groaned.

"Y-yes?" I sputtered.

"You can play with it any time you want. Any time."

My head flew forward, me eyes locking with hers from the shock of her words.

The same lust-filled look that had been there moments previous was still there, but magnified a hundred fold. She was definitely enjoying this as much as I was, if that was possible.

Bella craned her head up to my ear, her hot breath on my neck.

"But not until after the wedding," she whispered in my ear.

And with that she removed my hands from her rear, sending me whimpering for contact again. Bella stepped back from me and walked away.

Yes, she walked away.

But this time she swayed her hips knowing where my gaze was firmly planted.

And right before her hand reached for the handle on the door to the house, she turned. Her chocolate eyes fixed with my lust-blackened ones.

"Oh and Edward?" she said calmly.

"Y-yeah?" Incoherence was obviously not my best trait.

"Your car is clean."

* * *

**A/N: This fantasy of his is a lot more OOC for both of them, I realize that. Bella more so than Edward. Don't hold that against me. I'm not trying for accurate characterizations in this one very much. It was just an idea I had one day.  
**

**Review please! I like getting messages saying I have a new review, good or bad. But the good ones are much better … obviously. **

**I don't like this one as much as "Raspberries" so I won't hate anybody that says this sucks. I might just agree with you. **

**Also, remember if you have any ideas for what Edward's fantasies might be, please pass them along to me. This might be a continuing set of one-shots for me. **


End file.
